


Mileage

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Gaping, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Fisting, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess pushed her hands through Sam’s sweaty hair and pressed a kiss to his brow, shushing his whimpers. “You’re okay, don’t be a big baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mileage

Jess pushed her hands through Sam’s sweaty hair and pressed a kiss to his brow, shushing his whimpers. “You’re okay, don’t be a big baby.”

Sam burrowed his face even further into her cleavage and bit at the swell of her chest as his whole body shuddered, muscles in his back rippling as he rolled his hips. He looked good sweaty. All tan firm packed muscle, long powerful limbs, this huge beast of a man who could so, so easily be reduced to a simpering puppy. Jess scratched behind his ears and smirked at Jo.

The petite blond knelt behind Sam, pushed up between his spread thighs, buried almost elbow deep already in his glorious ass. Oh, Sam had one of the nicest asses Jess had ever had the privilege to be intimately acquainted with.

There was a loud crack in the air when Jo smacked his already pinked cheeks, arm muscles stark as she worked her right fist deeper into him, “C’mon Winchester, I know you can take more than that.”

Sam slipped down Jess’ body, wrapping one arm around her waist and squeezing tight as he pushed his hips up, teeth sinking into the soft skin of her waist, breath panting out his nose in hot puffs as he squirmed and dug his toes into the carpet.

Jess leaned back a little further against the living room wall and spread her legs for Sam, pushing his head down. “There you go babe, get up to Jo’s elbow and you can have me, almost there.”

Burying his face between her legs, if there was one thing Sam loved more than ass play it was eating pussy. He didn’t have much finesse when he was all worked up like this, but he more than made up for that with his unbridled enthusiasm, all sloppy wet and shoving deep with his long tongue. Jess loved the obscene slick noises of sex - especially group sex - the silly sounds and weird sounds as Jo pumped her arm deeper and it squelched loudly, Sam’s body making room for her.

Sliding a foot up his thigh, Jess nudged Sam’s balls with her toes and caught the thick shaft of his cock under the arch of her foot, rubbing him off on his belly as she ground against his face. Jo had a wild grin on, messy blond hair tumbling over her shoulders and perky tits bouncing when she really put effort into it. Jess could feel Sam’s cock jump, feel his muscles seize and she pressed harder against him with her foot, feeling him come wet against her leg dripping sticky as he snapped his hips back shoving hard enough to push himself to the elbow on Jo.

Jess tugged him rough by his hair, face slick with her wet, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “There you go, good boy, you want more?”

He nodded eagerly, “Yeah, yeah Jess please.”

Jess patted his cheek, kneeling up and sliding a hand down the slick skin of his back. “You just putting on a show for us, babe?”

Jo eased herself out, waiting till Jess could see the ball of her fist stretching Sam’s pink rim wide and pulling free with a pop.

Sam dropped his chest to the floor, reaching behind himself to hold his ass open. Jo and Jess knelt beside his hips, framing him so Dean could really see, how fucking gaped wide he was, how slick his skin, and he was still begging for more. Sam mumbled, half muffled in the carpet, “I can't want more, and put on a show both?”

Dean, angled behind them a few feet and tied down with tight coils of rope – naked – to a dining room chair, was whining behind his gag.

Jo slapped Sam’s ass again, leaving a tiny red hand print there. “That’s the spirit.”

Standing with a spring in her step, Jo sauntered past her tied up boyfriend to the kitchen. Jess heard her running the tap, cleaning up her arm. Picking up the lube, Jess slicked herself up to the elbow. She was only a few inches shorter than Sam, almost as tall as Dean, had wide hands and thick wrists. She loved how filthy rough Sam wanted it. 

Sam was still holding himself open, and she made sure to tell him what a good boy he was. His cock was already plumping up again. He could go all night, and sure Jess loved him for a lot of things like his intelligence and his dimples, but she’d be lying to herself if she said his cock wasn’t in the top five reasons.

Sinking three fingers into his asshole easily, Jess teased at his rim and spread her fingers wide, pulling him open enough when she spit in his ass it disappeared. That move always made Dean jerk in his chair enough to wobble. Jo came bouncing back in, perky, cheeks flushed, coming to stand behind Dean and drape her arms over his shoulders, resting her head on top of his and flicking at his nipples. “Your brother is such a slut. Runs in the family, huh?”

Twisting her fingers and getting four in, pulling the smaller fingers under towards the palm and tucking her thumb up, Jess worked her hand in to the knuckles and rotated her wrist, stretching Sam on the widest part, one hand firmly planted on his hip as he jerked and started begging stuttered little breathy ‘please, please, shit, Jess’ but every now and then he’d let slip a ‘Dean’. It was kind of cute.

When he got both hands under him and pushed up to start rolling his body back, Jess let her hand sink in and it really was a lot easier after Jo’d worked him over first. Hot and satin smooth inside, he sucked her in, muscle contracting around her arm as Jess pushed to mid forearm with ease. Jess flicked her gaze from the taut punch of his muscle clinging to her arm, back behind her to Jo’s hands creeping lower down Dean’s body but always trailing so lightly against his belly, his hips, even his thighs – anywhere but his cock. Dean was drooling past his gag, thick line of spit dripping down on his chest as Jo ran her nails through it and rubbed it in.

His lips looked good stretched wide around black rubber, eyes all dark hungry pupils, trickle of sweat down the curve of that chiseled fucking jaw. It was kind of unfair that they were both so pretty, but hey, at least they liked sharing.

Pulling her hair over one shoulder with her free hand, Jess draped across Sam’s back looking at Jo and Dean, reaching an arm under him to cup his balls and run her fingers up the smooth skin between his legs, dragging her nails over his rim squeezing at her arm, and down to curl her fingers loosely around the head of his cock, pearling pre come that started to drip steady-steady when she balled her hand into a fist inside him and pushed past his prostate.

Sam fucking keened for it, high pitched jagged almost screams that set Dean off to biting into his gag even harder, grunting, Jo smiling so sweet behind him as she slid a hand down and squeezed his balls, hard, nails pressing in and his cock just spurted a little white to dribble down onto her slender wrist.

Shifting up to get a better angle behind Sam, Jess let go of his cock - he really didn’t need a hand there when he had one deep in his gut. Pressing against the small of his back, she pulled out to the wrist and spread more lube on her arm, gliding without resistance into his body and working up to a faster pace pulling against his rim with her clenched fist before punching in to the elbow and it only took a few pushes before his body was seizing up, muscles rippling tight around her and his shoulders pushed back sharp as he screamed through another orgasm.

Jess always babbled a little, ‘good boy’s and ‘so good for me’, stretching along his body to murmur next to his ear as she slid gently out of his body, rubbing her fingers along the tender muscle and down to his balls, keeping her hands on him and kissing the sweep his broad shoulders as Sam relaxed pliantly, practically melting onto the floor.

All it took for Dean to come was the sight of his brother’s wrecked ass and Jo’s tiny hand clenching his sac like she was juicing an orange.

Jo ruffled his short hair, nipping playfully at his ear as she started untying the rope. “I’m not done with you yet, baby, what do you think me and Jess should get for being so good to you two?”

Jess eased Sam onto his side on the floor, rubbing over his hip. “Hmm, I think we wore Sam out for a bit, we should take turns riding Dean’s face until his lips are numb.”

Jo unbuckled the gag and let it fall in Dean’s lap, red imprint of the straps bright on his cheeks. He mumbled something incoherent, working his jaw. Nudging him out of the chair onto the floor, Jo tossed the loose rope out of the way. “I think he’s halfway there, but let’s see how much more mileage we can get.”


End file.
